To Breathe
by Arisma
Summary: After the war of the ring Legolas lingers in the world of mortals until something calls him home. What, or who, is it?
1. To Breathe Part 1, A journey home

To Breathe **Part One**

A journey home

Author- Arisma

Disclaimer- The main character and setting herein are loosely based on the works of the marvelously talented JRR Tolkien. I don't own Legolas (*sob*) though I am borrowing him. When I am done I promise to put him back with as little damage as possible, and I promise also to use a clean cloth to remove the drool he'll undoubtedly accumulate in the process.

Rating- R (cause I know it will eventually be smutty... yay smut!)

Feedback- Feedback equals new chapters, so please press the review button.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He urged the horse onward, urging with words and gentle nudging through the thick undergrowth. "We'll be there soon, old friend, and then you may rest." he said softly, the elvish phrases feeling good on his tongue. He'd barely rested the night before, stopping only long enough for his mount to sleep and eat before heading on. The air was familiar and urged him on, driving him as surely as anything had in recent years. 

He is Legolas, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. He has spent long years away form his home, traveling with a motley crew on a quest to rid the world of its greatest threat, the one ring. And having done so he remained near, watching Aragorn become King Elessar, witnessing his marriage to Arwen Undomiel and the birth of their first son, Eldarion.

He had spent the past few years traveling between the homes of his friends, relaxing with the hobbits, exploring the cool depths of the earth with Gimli, watching the deep contentment grow between the human he had grown to love and the elf he had known for centuries as their city flourished with each passing season.

And he had been content with his life, enjoying the company and the travel, feeling free and needed. And then he had woken, not a month past, and felt the sudden need to feel the cool depths of his fathers palace, to smell the deep green of his forest home. And now every fiber of his being was aware of the nearness of his destination, each step bringing him closer to the place his soul craved.

From the corner of his eye he saw movement and smiled, slowing his mounts pace, knowing he was surrounded. Within moments an arrow embedded itself near Arods feet, the fletching quivering with the force of its impact. He pulled gently on the reins, the horse needing little urging to heed his masters wishes. Together they waited calmly as a voice called out, the familiar accent of his homeland very nearly bringing tears to the wandering elfs eyes. "What business have you in Eryn Lasgalen? Speak now, and speak well."

With a smile Legolas raised his hands, letting the reins fall across the broad white neck of his mount, his palms flattened in supplication. "I seek merely the solace of friends and family after an eternity of wandering. Surely that is acceptable, Erwyddon, is it not?"

A blur of green and blonde dropped from a tree directly in from of him and within moments he was off his horse and wrapping his arms around his old friend. The other elf pulled back, searching his face. "It's good to see you again, Legolas."

With a grin he replied, "It is good to be seen." and they turned and walked further into the woods, towards the city proper, the rest of the patrol filtering away silently, ever vigilant and now deeply satisfied that their prince was returned to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

a/n-

Okay, let me clarify before there is any flaming. This fic is going to be AU, just so I don't break any brains. I'm going to pull whatever bits I want from canon and use them. If I want to change something completely, I'm going to. If I want to just turn it a bit or twist it subtly, I'm going to do that too. If you're a Tolkien purist that's all well and good, but this is fan fiction. 

If I could write like Tolkien I'd be loaded, but alas, I can't and even more alas, I am not. Therefore I'm just going to write a nice story that hopefully people will enjoy and post it. If I really irk you, I'm sorry. It's not my intention to tarnish the golden tower that JRR built. I'm just taking his bits and twisting them to fit my own gnarly muse. 

For those of you who read or have read "Diplomacy" my other fic, welcome to another view of our favorite elf through my tainted eyes. 

~Arisma~

"Life is short and hard, like a body building elf"- S.R. Hubert


	2. To Breathe Part 2, Homecomings

To Breathe **Part Two**

Homecomings

Author- Arisma

Disclaimer- The main character and setting herein are loosely based on the works of the marvelously talented JRR Tolkien. I don't own Legolas (*sob*) though I am borrowing him. When I am done I promise to put him back with as little damage as possible, and I promise also to use a clean cloth to remove the drool he'll undoubtedly accumulate in the process.

Rating- R (cause I know it will eventually be smutty... yay smut!)

Feedback- Feedback equals new chapters, so please press the review button.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He emerged from the audience with his father crestfallen, his hopes for a joyous reunion shattered. He'd known the king would be unhappy, but thought that perhaps the time away would have given him time to calm. But his father memory was long, his hatred of Elrond alone should have provided proof.

"But I'm his son..."

Legolas pushed the thought away. Such things mattered little to Thranduil. The weight of his responsibilities and ancient grudges alike had caused him to form a protective shell, keeping him safe within its confines, and all others without. With a sigh Legolas climbed the stairs, the coolness of the underground palace welcome in the midsummer heat. He saw several elves he knew and stopped briefly to speak with each, feeling more welcome with these mere acquaintances than he had in the presence of his own sire.

With a nostalgic smile he opened the doors to his rooms, setting his travel pack inside the door and surveying the once familiar furnishings. Everything was just how he'd left it, the same dove grey furniture, the same moss green walls. Tall candles glowed softly, welcoming him home, reflecting softly against the polished marble of the mantle, reflected in the mirror hung there. He sat on the edge of a high-backed chair and tugged off his boots, wiggling his long toes, sighing as they sunk into the plush carpet. 

He leaned back and close his eyes for a moment, weary from both the frantic pace of the journey home, and his dashed hopes. Silently he stood, crossing the room and opening the double doors at the back. No candles had been lit here but he crossed the darkened expanse easily, well acquainted with the location of every piece of furniture after thousands of ears of use.

With a sigh he settled against the cool satin sheets, bunching the pillow beneath his head. With a sigh he stared at the invisible canopy above him and drifted, losing himself in the waking dream of the elves.

A soft knock awoke him and he sat up, noting the lack of light in the other room. He stood and walked towards the outer doors, ramming his toe on the edge of the bed. With a muffled oath he hopped the rest of the way to open the door, seeing the smiling face of Erwyddon. He cocked and eyebrow questioningly but his friend just tugged him out, closing the door behind the startled prince. "I have no shoes!" he complained, pointing to his bare feet, wiggling his toes for emphasis.

A huge grin split the guards face, "Won't need them where we're going!" he exclaimed, hustling the barefoot elf out of the palace, ignoring his friends muttered protests. Soon the woods surrounded them, the smell of wood smoke wafting out from within. 

"What is this?" Legolas asked?

"Cant' you guess?" asked Erwyddon, nudging his friends ribs, urging him to walk faster. Legolas shook his dumbly, keeping pace with the others steps as they sped up, finally running through the deep dark of the woods. Ahead of him he could see a faint light but lost in the feeling of the familiar earth beneath his feet, the scent of his home, so loved, he did not question further, just ran and ran, his hair streaming behind him.

He burst through some dense bushes and emerged into a clearing, a tall bonfire glowing brightly in the background, a gathering of elves cheering noisily as he skidded to a stop. Beside him Erwyddon slowed, clapping him firmly on the back, only slightly out of breath. "Welcome home, Legolas."

The blonde prince grinned, feeling hands clasp him from all over, greetings shouted from all directions. The fire burned brightly as he made his way around the clearing, meeting up with long time friends, chatting amiably, catching up on events while he had been away. Before long a tall glass of wine was pressed into his hands and he took a deep swallow, relishing the taste of his native vineyards.

He continued to laugh and drink, feeling himself slipping towards tipsy but not caring in the company of such friends. Across the fire he saw a maid with long blonde hair dancing freely in time with the music, her skin glowing in the reflection of the firelight. "Who's that?" he asked feeling a lust he'd forgotten himself capable of stir within.

The elf he addressed chuckled lightly, resting his arm on the others shoulders. "You know her, though its been a while since you've seen her. She was just reaching her majority when you left..." Legolas shook his head, unable to reconcile the nubile creature before him with any from his memory. "She always wanted to learn archery? Followed you around like a lost pup?"

"That's Amaya??" he asked incredulously. 

The other grinned and nodded, gesturing to the dancing maid. "All grown up now, isn't she?" he replied, his ears nearly swallowed by his smirk.

"You could say that." Legolas said, swallowing his eyes fixed on the gracefully swaying maid. With a sympathetic squeeze of his shoulder the other elf wandered off, leaving Legolas alone for a moment. In his minds eye he remembered the small, frail looking girl who had followed him around, her school girl crush the butt of more than a few jokes. He'd always been kind to her in a distant way, but the way she'd pined over him and had looked at him with adoring eyes earned him more ribbing than he cared to remember and so he had always thought of the situation with more than a little embarrassment.

And then she was raising a hand, walking around the fire towards him. He watched her, her hair falling in soft, unkempt curls around a heart-shaped face, her eyes glowing with warmth as she approached him. As she neared he fought an urge to laugh giddily and shook his head slightly in recrimination of his own silliness.

"Welcome home, Legolas." she said softly, her voice rich and lovely.

"Thank you, lady." he replied, bowing low and kissing her hand.

"How have you found your homecoming? Has it been enjoyable?" she queried, her green eyes locked with his blue orbs.

"Much better now." he answered without thought, a roguish grin showing his gleaming teeth. He had not released her hand.

Suddenly an arm wrapped about his shoulders and Erwyddon peered at him, his face flushed and split with an enormous grin. When he spoke his breath smelled of apple beer. "I bet you anything you don't even know who this is!" he said, his words ever so slightly slurred, gesturing to the blushing maiden.

"I venture I do know." replied Legolas shifting his attention back to the girl, watching as the color in her cheeks rose further with the intensity of his stare.

"A wager then!" cried Erwyddon, moving so that his arm encircled the maid as well, drawing the three into a tight bundle. "What will my prize be when you fail?" he queried, grinning broadly.

"Name what you will, Erwyddon, for any price is worth this nearness." he said calmly, his voice low, holding her with his eyes.

"Hmm... if you do not know, you will curry my horse for a month, before and after my patrols." said the guardsmen, triumphant.

"And if I do know?" asked legolas, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I will personally draw you a bath every day for _two_ months at both morning and night for you to relaz the royal stresses away." he gestured expansively, leaning on the maid who grimaced sligtly and pushed him straight.

"Accepted." said Legolas, shaking the others hand, grinning.

"Lets hear it then!" cried Erwyddon, grinning, sure he was about to get a royal stable boy.

"This lovely maid is none other than Amaya, your very own sister." the prince said calmly, watching her cheeks truly redden, her eyes fixed to his face as Erwyddons fell accordingly.

"How did you know?" stammered the guardsmen, flabbergasted.

Behind him came a call, "I told him, of course!" followed by a round of good hearted laughter. Legolas merely smiled at him, not confirming or denying.

"You... you cheated!" he cried, pointing to the prince in accusation.

"I did no such thing and you know it." responded the prince, grinning.

"Why... well... " began the other, his voice slurry and his face confused. 

The elf maid wrapped an arm around his waist, leading him from the clearing, her back bowing beneath the weight of the drunken warrior. As she reached the edge she turned back, her eyes meeting breifly with Legolas' before turning away and leading her brother to his bed. 

Legolas watched her leaving, his eyes locked to the spot he'd last seen her for a full minute before he turned back tot he merry making around him, the sun cresting the hills before he finally made his way back to his own bed.


	3. To Breathe Part 3, Of Warmth and Water

To Breathe **Part Three**

Of warmth and water

Author- Arisma

Disclaimer- The main character and setting herein are loosely based on the works of the marvelously talented JRR Tolkien. I don't own Legolas (*sob*) though I am borrowing him. When I am done I promise to put him back with as little damage as possible, and I promise also to use a clean cloth to remove the drool he'll undoubtedly accumulate in the process.

Rating- R (cause I know it will eventually be smutty... yay smut!)

Feedback- Feedback equals new chapters, so please press the review button.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He heard the door open quietly and opened one eye, glancing around confused until he remembered where he was; his home. He rubbed his hand wearily through his long hair, picking bits of leaves from within it. He sat up, his back stiff from the way he had slept, lying haphazardly atop the coverings of his bed. He heard shuffling in the other room and remembered Erwyddons wager of the night before and grinned imagining his old friend dragging himself out of bed early to fulfill his debt.

With a small groan he stood and stretched, feeling the bones and muscles settle back into place, easing the ache from his uncomfortable sleep. He pulled the tunic over his head and tossed it into the corner, scratching at his tummy as he did. With a sigh he sat on the edge of the bed and tugged off his boots and set them neatly together at the foot of his bed before rising again.

With slow, careful steps he made his way towards the bath chamber, his face breaking into a grin as he imagined the look of surprise his friend would make when he startled him. He crept past the sofa and up to the door, squinting slightly in the bright light filtering from within. HE pressed his hands against the door taking a deep breath and listening for a second to the soft sounds of movement within.

With a whooping yell he threw the door open, leaping into the room, momentarily blinded by the change of light. He heard a splash followed by a startled cry... a female cry. Hastily blinking until his eyes cleared he approached the tub and the floundering girl within. With one hand she pushed the majority of her hair back behind her head, limp with water. She raised her eyes to his, her green orbs wide with startlement and fear.

"Legolas!" she exclaimed, trying to hoist herself from the tub but hampered by her thick skirts.

"Hello, Amaya." he said with a sheepish grin, grasping her forearm and hauling her from the tepid water. She stumbled as her feet hit the slick tiles, falling against him, her hands clutching frantically at his shoulders lest she fall.

For a moment she clung to him and then they both became aware of how close they stood, how little he was wearing, how very wet she was. With realization came embarrassment and they flew apart, each leaping backwards a step. He raised a hand and scratched the back of his neck distractedly as he queried, "What are you doing here? I thought you were Erwyddon."

She smiled shyly, trying futily to smooth her sopping skirts. "My brother is a little worse for wear this morning and informed me that as I was the topic of the debate I could help him pay off the debt."

"Oh." he replied lamely, shifting from foot to foot as a silence stretched between them.

"I... I can go, if you'd rather draw your own bath." she said finally, edging towards the door.

His hand shot out before his mind even registered a decision and clasped her lightly about the arm. "No, please stay." he said as she looked at him in startlement. She nodded and moved to lift the basin of water again but he held her hand, restricting her movement. "I can draw my own bath, you just relax a moment, please." he said, motioning towards a bench along the wall. 

She sat hesitantly as he retrieved a stack of the fluffy towels she'd brought and set about cleaning the considerable watery mess now covering his floor. When the last towel was tossed into the corner he sat back and looked at her, noticing the way she had wrapped her arms around herself, shivering.

"Oh!" he called, hopping to his feet, her eyes widening as she stood as well. "You're cold!" he exclaimed, watching as she nodded, her eyes big as saucers. "Well, let me see..." he said, exiting the room and searching through his bureau. He'd been home so short a time he'd had no chance to refurbish his wardrobe. Grabbing a pair of legging and a tunic he popped back in the bathroom, walking quickly towards the startled maiden standing there. "This is all I have, I'm sorry. But if you put them on we can put your dress, which is lovely by the way, by the fire so that it may dry."

He realized he was speaking very quickly and repeated the words more slowly as she eyed the clothing dubiously. Finally she nodded and he exited the room again, closing the door behind him as he circled round the large chamber, lighting candles and starting the fire. He was just getting the flames to a decent height when the bathroom door cracked open and she emerged, carrying her dress in a dripping bundle.

Together they spread the fabric evenly, hoping it would dry well enough for her to wear it home. That task completed they settled on the couch together, on opposite ends, watching the flames lick about in the fireplace. His eyes darted to her face, the luminous green eyes, the blonde hair quickly regaining its waves as it dried, the flawless elven skin pinked slightly along her high cheekbones. He realized he was staring and tore his gaze away, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "How have you been?" he asked softly, forcing his eyes to stay on the flames.

"I have been well." she answered, gazing straight ahead. "And you?"

"I am well, I've enjoyed my time abroad." he replied, finding it harder to focus on the flames as she turned to face him.

"You were gone a long time." she said softly to which he nodded in reply. "A lot has changed since you've been gone." she added, and he had no choice but to face her.

"You've certainly changed." he said, watching as her eyes lowered shyly, dark lashes covering glittering green beneath.

"You disliked me then." she stated, quiet certainty in her tone.

He shook his head and moved forward, reaching out towards her, but she moved back as swiftly, nodding her head. "You did, Legolas. You don't have to lie. I know it was not easy for you to have me follow you so but I was a young girl and who but you would have been a better first crush?" She smiled softly as she finished speaking and it was his turn to flush, keenly aware of the truth behind her words.

"Still, I needn't have been so rude." he insisted, meeting her gaze.

"You were never rude to me. When your friends would taunt you, you would make them stop if I were near. You always were kind to me and to my childish mind it was fuel for my young ardor." Shyly she brushed his hand with her own, twining their fingers together for an instant before continuing. "You've never done me wrong, Legolas. There's nothing between us to apologize for."

He nodded and brushed her cheek softly with his fingertips before settling back, a contented silence between them. A soft knock on the door broke into their peace and Legolas called for whomever to enter. A page did so, bowing low, his eyes flickering briefly towards Amaya before settling again on the prince. "Your father, King Thranduil, requests and audience with you now, Prince Legolas, and I am to show you there."

Legolas nodded, saying. "I have a guest now, but I will attend my liege as soon as is possible.

The page bowed again but did not exit, saying, "Your pardons, Lord, but the King was insistent that it be now. 

Legolas stood and motioned to his semi dressed state. "Will I be given time to dress?" he asked softly.

"Of course, Lord." came the answer. 

Legolas turned to Amaya, smiling softly. "I'm sorry, but apparently I am called. Please, use these chambers as your own." She nodded as he turned and entered his room, closing the doors before hurriedly dressing for an audience with his father. He dragged a brush roughly through his hair but as swift as he was when he emerged from his chamber the couch was empty and her dress was gone.

With a sigh he turned to the page saying, "To my father, if you please." with another low bow the page lead him away, Legolas casting one last glance towards the empty sofa before following.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N-

So, what do we all think of this new story? What should happen between Amaya and Legolas? 

Review review review!

__

~Arisma~

In literature as in love, we are astonished at what is chosen by others. Andre Maurois


	4. To Breathe Part 4, Along Garden Paths

To Breathe **Part Four**

Along Garden Paths

Author- Arisma

Disclaimer- The main character and setting herein are loosely based on the works of the marvelously talented JRR Tolkien. I don't own Legolas (*sob*) though I am borrowing him. When I am done I promise to put him back with as little damage as possible, and I promise also to use a clean cloth to remove the drool he'll undoubtedly accumulate in the process.

Rating- R (cause I know it will eventually be smutty... yay smut!)

Feedback- Feedback equals new chapters, so please press the review button.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He walked carefully, making sure not to step on the trailing edges of his father's cloak. He faced the elder Elf's back, noting the determined set of the shoulders, the firm grasp of the hands behind it. With a sigh he continued walking, waiting on edge, for what his father would say.  
  
Occasionally Thranduil would pause, lean in and carefully caress a flower, breathing in the heady scent of the bloom. Each time Legolas tensed, expecting his father to finally speak but the king seemed oblivious to the presence of his progeny, and even when Legolas cleared his throat he was given no heed.  
  
They passed under a graceful stone archway, ivy dripping in resplendent falls of lush greenery, the lowest leaves brushing both golden heads. As he ducked through, Legolas caught sight of movement ahead of them, a pair of young ladies laughing as they collected flowers from the many bushes along the garden trails.  
  
He smiled, watching them move about, baskets hooked over their elbows. One had hair of pale brown, falling loosely about her shoulders, but thoughts of her left him in a rush when he realized who the other girl was.  
  
The darker girl suddenly noticed the king walking silently through the gardens and turned to tug on her friend's sleeve. With a vexed murmur the other turned to face them, raising her hand to lodge a bleeding finger in her mouth. When she saw the king she paled slightly, her eyes widening, and   
both girls dropped into a curtsey.  
  
Thranduil stopped walking, his face breaking into a gentle smile. "Good morning, ladies. I trust the day finds you well?"  
  
"Indeed, sire," replied the first girl, nudging her friend.  
  
Thranduil traced the girl's eyes and saw Legolas meeting them with matching intensity in his cerulean orbs. He heard a small yelp and looked swiftly back to the ladies, one smiling nervously as the other nursed an obviously hurting foot. Before he could say anything, Legolas stepped past him, nodding to the brunette but intent on the smaller blonde standing behind her. "Good morning, Lady Amaya," he said formally, taking her hand in his own and raising it to his lips.  
  
She smiled shyly, her cheeks tinting a delicate pink but her fingers curled around his until he released her hand. "Good morn to you as well, highness," she said, her green eyes sparkling in the dappled light.  
  
A throat cleared and Legolas hastily stepped back, releasing her hand and motioning to his father. "Father, this is the lady Amaya, Erwyddon's sister."  
  
"Yes, Legolas, I am aware of who she is," remarked the king dryly. "I trust your father is well?" he asked her, smiling gently.  
  
"Indeed sire. He speaks often of his desire to visit the palace. Alas, he is so busy he has had little opportunity," she replied, folding her hands carefully in front of her, meeting the king's eyes evenly.  
  
Thranduil nodded sagely. "I understand. Please inform him that should he find the time, I would be most pleased to see him. It has been too long."  
  
"Certainly, my lord," she answered, dropping into another curtsey until Thranduil walked past.  
  
Legolas hesitated a moment, watching as she straightened, meeting his gaze solidly. He opened his mouth to speak but his father called back, "Come, son. Do not tarry." Legolas smiled ruefully and winked at her. After a seconds startlement she grinned in return, briefly popping her tongue out before clasping her friend's hand and walking further into the garden, soon lost but for the giggling that floated back to him.  
  
"Legolas..." his father's tone held an edge of warning and he hastened his steps, his long legs easily eating the distance until he stood by his sire's side.  
  
"Yes, father?" he asked, walking easily now by his father's side.  
  
The elder Elf stopped walking then and turned to face him. Unexpectedly his hand raised and he clasped his son's face gently, his strong fingers cradling the angle of his jaw. Legolas was startled but did not move to free himself, instead submitted to his father's questing gaze.  
  
For a full minute Thranduil studied his son's visage and then he released him, smiling sadly. "There is much of your mother in you," he commented, his tone soft.  
  
Legolas shared the sad smile, unsure what to say. His mother was a subject not normally raised by the king, a painful memory he'd long ago learned to leave be. Again without warning Thranduil chuckled. "Unfortunately there is much of me in you as well," he stated, shaking his head.  
  
"Unfortunately, father?" he queried, moving again to mirror his father's movements.  
  
"I hear you attended the forest circle last eve," the king said, not turning to face the younger Elf.  
  
"I did."  
  
"I'd hoped you'd grown out of that foolishness, but I see I was mistaken." Thranduil sighed heavily, shaking his head.  
  
"It's a long tradition of our people, father. You yourself frequented the circles in your youth, before you married mother," he protested.  
  
"As I said, I see much of myself reborn in you. I was younger than you are now when I married your mother. Have you given no thought to a wife?"  
  
Legolas shrugged, looking carefully away form his father. "I've not met any with whom I would share eternity, no."  
  
"But you've thought of it?" pressed the king, watching his son carefully.  
  
"I've thought of it, father, of course. But I don't feel I'll be ready in the conceivable future," he stated, meeting his father's gaze with little difficulty.  
  
"Maybe so," replied Thranduil. They continued on in silence for a time, coming to a shaded pavilion. With a sigh the king settled into one of the cushioned seats and motioned for his son to take another. "I missed you while you were away."  
  
The words were spoken quietly but Legolas had no doubt that he'd heard them, his eyes widening. Thranduil smiled softly noting his son's reaction. "Come now, Legolas. Did you doubt the weight of your absence? You are my son, my heir. Is it so shocking to hear that I missed you?"  
  
"I...well, yes father. You seemed less than pleased with me yesterday." The younger Elf shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.  
  
Thranduil leaned, resting his hand softly on his son's shoulders. "I am old, Legolas. You were gone so long, and with so little word. Forgive me my failings. You were never a moment from my thoughts."  
  
The younger Elf was startled to see moisture gathering in his sire's eyes and he felt his throat tighten in an unexpected rush of emotion. "I am sorry, father," he said, his voice low.  
  
"Bah!" the king straightened, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, the tears erased before they fell. "You are young and willful and would do it again in a heartbeat." Legolas saw the deep frown on his father's face, and for a moment he feared the strength of his father's anger.  
  
And then the king was smiling, clapping him on the back. "As I said, too much like me." Without thought Legolas chuckled and to his surprise his father joined him, their laughter echoing over the gardens, past troubles forgotten for a moment, for once simply a father and a son, passing time in   
the shade.  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A/N-

****

Kitta-Boo, Daisy Princess, KnowInsight- Thank you very much for your kind notes. Its good to know someone is reading this. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

****

LKK- I'm not entirely sure just how Amaya will turn out. She might well have some "marysue-ish" qualities to her. I don't really have an issue with that, though. I'll just try to keep her real. But she is a noble-ish elf maid who has lived near a palace for the entirety of her life, so she's not going to be Xena, warrior woman. Hope that doesn't offend anyone. 

Hope you all keep reading and enjoy. If I haven't heard from you yet, or even if I have, drop me a line and tell me what you think should happen with this story... readers comments have played a key role in the development of my other story and I expect they will in this one as well. Let me know what you're thinking, it really does count!

And again, much thanks to **Kris** the **Wonder Beta (tm) **for taking the time to keep me straight in regards to this story too!

~Arisma~

__

It is a wise father that knows his own child. 

****

William Shakespeare _(1564 - 1616), "The Merchant of Venice", Act 2 scene 2_


	5. To Breathe Part 5, In Forest Circles

To Breathe **Part Five**

In forest circles

Author- Arisma

Disclaimer- The main character and setting herein are loosely based on the works of the marvelously talented JRR Tolkien. I don't own Legolas (*sob*) though I am borrowing him. When I am done I promise to put him back with as little damage as possible, and I promise also to use a clean cloth to remove the drool he'll undoubtedly accumulate in the process.

Rating- R (cause I know it will eventually be smutty... yay smut!)

Feedback- Feedback equals new chapters, so please press the review button.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He'd spent the entirety of the afternoon with his father and it had been one of the most pleasant times he'd had with him. Now though he couldn't help grinning as he smoothed the silver shirt and tied the black leggings. As much as he'd enjoyed his time with Thranduil he was more than ready to enter a world more suited to his present state of mind. 

His mind wandered as he finished dressing, pulling on knee high boots and smoothing his hair carefully. Finally he threw a light cloak over his shoulders and left his rooms, navigating the twisting corridors easily. When he emerged into the cool night air he realized he was still grinning.

His smile only grew broader as he made his way silently through the trees, following his memory and his nose, the scent of clean wood smoke easily discernable to his superb senses. As he approached the clearing he heard the sound of laughter and music, familiar voices floating on the night breezes. He entered silently, stood for a moment watching as the elves before him danced and sang, small groups forming and reforming as elves joined and left each conversation.

He searched the faces until he found the one he sought and then he made his way to Erwyddon, smiling broadly still. "I'm surprised to see you here." he said, startling the elf. 

"And why is that?" queried the soldier, quickly resuming his relaxed stance.

"Well, you were too ill to fulfill your obligations, so I assumed you would be too ill to attend the evenings celebrations as well." Legolas grinned at the scathing look his old friend was shooting him, and Erwyddon was unable to maintain the grimace.

"I took my post this afternoon. I just wasn't interested in drawing a bath for you, is all." he retorted, poking the prince in his ribs.

"If you weren't interested, you shouldn't have bet." chided Legolas, wagging a finger at his friend.

Erwyddons face flushed as he crowed loudly, "You cheated!" 

"Oh, nonsense. You never asked if anyone had told me. It pays to be sure of the terms of a wager before you agree to it." 

"I still say you cheated." muttered the soldier, suddenly standing straighter. He gestured demurely to a corner of the clearing where a beautiful maid stood, beckoning. "If you'll excuse me, I'm being summoned."

Legolas followed his friends point and grinned more broadly still, "By all means, by all means." He watched as his friend meandered to the maid and soon they slipped off together, seeking a secluded spot in the forest to share. Just as he was turning back to the conversation the others were having he heard a familiar voice and immediately craned his neck to find her.

It took but a moment for his eyes to locate her, standing on the outer edge of the clearing, talking animatedly with the same young lady that had been with her in the gardens earlier. Excusing himself politely he made his way over, noting with amusement that the girl he did not know hurriedly nudged the one he did as he approached.

"Hello again." he said, catching up her hand an planting a kiss on it, his lips lingering a moment longer than was proper.

"Hello." she replied, making no move to free her hand from his grasp. When he finally straightened she gestured to her companion with her free hand, saying, "Legolas, this is Erian. Erian, Legolas." They nodded politely to each other but it was apparent to them both just who the prince was interested in.

"If you'll excuse me..." added Erian lamely, not really making an effort at covering her hasty escape. 

They watched her leave, a silence building between them. Her nearness enthralled him and he smiled to note that she still had not released his hand. "Walk with me?" he asked and was surprised when she nodded her consent. He held out his arm and she took it gracefully, and together they left the clearing, walking slowly through the deep woods. As they strolled she asked questions about his adventures and he answered, enjoying the light in her eye and her quick wit.

"But what of you?" he asked finally, having related his long tale as thoroughly as the situation warranted. "What did you do in my absence?"

"Nothing so spectacular as facing he fires of Mordor, that is for sure. I helped raise no nations nor aided in overthrowing any evil empires." she said, chuckling.

"I know you took the time to grow into a proper woman. That I can see with my own two eyes." he smiled sideways at her, seeing the blush form on her cheeks in the pale moonlight.

"The things you say, my lord," she murmured demurely, her flush deepening.

Unable to resist he leaned in, placing a soft kiss to her lips. Unexpectedly she pressed her lips more firmly against his and after a moment of surprise he complied, deepening the kiss, pulling her closer to him. She tasted faintly of sweetened wine and he sighed when he released her. "I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you."

She smiled, her cheeks still flushed. "I've been wanting you to do that as long as I can remember." she said, chuckling uneasily.

"I aim to please," he replied, his voice low. He couldn't help but smile at the way her eyes gleamed for a moment in the moonlight before she started walking again. 

"So tell me, Legolas, will any of your friends be visiting Eryn Lasgalen?" he chuckled knowingly but allowed her to change the subject. 

"I've no idea, really. Elessar and Arwen are so busy, between the little one and their positions, I can't imagine they'll find the time to do much traveling. As for the others, I doubt Gimli will be stopping by, considering the less than glowing reviews he's had of this place from his kinsman. The hobbits perhaps, though it would be a fair trek for them." He shrugged and kept pace with her, wanting to claim her lips again but somehow knowing that he must wait.

Around them the forest lightened with predawn glow and he was startled to realize it was so late. "Oh no!" She cried unexpectedly. "I was supposed to be home hours ago! My father will have my head for this." she turned, sighing as she started for home.

Legolas caught up to her easily, stepping in front of her, walking backwards that they could continue to speak. "Allow me to walk you home?" he asked, smiling.

"Could I stop you?" she queried, smiling in return.

"Likely not." he stated, leaning forward again to catch her lips in a brief kiss.

Hand in hand they traversed the forest paths until they arrived at her families home, nestled near the palace proper. As they approached the door burst open and an older elf stepped out, wrapped in a sleep robe, slippered feet slapping on the cobbles as he raced down the path.

"Amaya! where in the name of the Valar have you been?" he cried, shaking a finger at her. 

Legolas stepped forward smoothly, offering his hand to the elder elf. "Your pardon, sir. I was taking a stroll with your lovely daughter and I fear time ran away from us. It's entirely my fault, I do hope you'll forgive me."

Amayas father shook his hand briefly, his forehead deeply furrowed. "I see." he stated, nodding his head towards the still open door. "In. We'll discuss this properly in the morning." he said, watching as the younger elves shared a long look, finally clearing his throat, sending his daughter scurrying into the house.

Once the door closed behind her he leaned in, his eyes earnest as he held the princes gaze. "Look, son, I've no doubt you mean well, but I don't think you understand the situation fully." 

Legolas made to object but the elder elf shushed him, his eyes serious. "We all know she's always had a bit of a crush on you, it's no secret. But you're adults now, the two of you. She's a bit of an innocent in the ways of the world, and I hope that you'll respect that."

Legolas nodded, his mouth open but no words emerging. The elder elf smiled softly saying, "I'll bid you a good evening now, my lord. Thank you for seeing her home safely." The prince nodded and watched as the other disappeared into the house and the lights within flickered and then were extinguished. 

He heard a small tapping and raised his gaze the second floor, to a pale shape behind one of the windows. It opened a crack and she leaned out, smiling, beautiful in a white dressing gown. "Thank you for everything, Legolas. Pleasant dreams." He smiled and waved, walking down the path, the last image of her bathed in moonlight and smiling at him lingering in his head as dawn turned to day.

__

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

A/N~

Daisy Princess~ _Wow, thanks. Powerful.. I'll take it!_

****

Rose of Dragonmount~ _We're getting there! In all things I strive for balance and in my other fic they fell head over heels in love (and into the bed) in the first chapter. This one is going to take a while longer... but it'll happen and be sweeter still for the waiting._

****

Kate~ _You again! Yay! I hope you enjoy this story and the other one too, though they are very different. Thanks for writing!_

****

KnowInsight~ _As I mentioned before, I try to keep a balance. Thranduil tends to be a jerk in most fics, and he is at least wearing that hat in my other, so in this one, he's going to be more of a father than an antagonist. Thanks for reviewing!_

****

LKK~ _Another regular from Diplomacy that's enjoying this one as well, yay! I do understand what you meant about edge. I just wanted to make clear that this isn't the same as some fics in where a noble lady who lives in a palace and should never have held a weapon in her life is a master swordsmen or archer. Amaya isn't feeble but put her up against an orc and she's toast, just like any of us would be, sans an automatic weapon._

****

To all my readers- _Review! Tell me what you want to happen, tell me I stink if you think it. Just let me know how I'm doing! And above all, keep reading and enjoying. I write it for me, but I post it for you._

~Arisma~

To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides. 

****

David Viscott


End file.
